Fae (Race)
Fae are a playable race in the Gigaverse, primarily native to Maramor. While all Fae have the same abilities and attributes, there are many, many subspecies that fall under the Fae category. Subspecies The following are some of the more common examples of Fae subspecies. While these are the subspecies with the largest populations (or at least, the most visible populations), that does not mean that Fae are limited to the listing subspecies. Fae subspecies can often have several subgroups within them, and there are also countless subspecies not listed in this article. Fairies Fairies (faeries, faerys, faieries, etc.) are the most common and most humanoid of the Fae subspecies. For the most part, they resemble Elves or Humans, with a bipedal stance and humanoid facial features. However, Fairies are typically recognizable due to the fact that their features are exaggerated, with longer ears, larger eyes, and longer, more pointed noses. While Fairies are typically small in stature, they are proportionally very long and lithe, with elongated limbs and facial features. Another feature that makes Fairies immediately recognizable is their wings (though, these can easily be glamored to be invisible). These wings are almost always bug-like in appearance, with a wide range of iridescent colors and shapes. A Fairy's wings may or may not grant them the ability to fly; however, this ability does not seem to hinge on the size or shape of the wings. Fairies are also among the most civilized of the Fae subspecies. They make up the majority of both the Seelie and Unseelie courts, and also migrate to other continents and cultures more commonly than other subspecies of Fae. Almost 100% of Fairies speak fluent Common, and because they are the most humanoid looking Fae subspecies, they report finding migration into other humanoid cultures relatively simple Pixies Pixies are similar to Fairies in that they are relatively humanoid in shape. However, Pixies are notable for their very small size, ranging anywhere from several inches tall to approximately two feet tall. They come in various body shapes, from almost inhumanly lithe, to very round and plump. The majority of Pixies speak Common, but it is not rare to find one, or even entire communities of Pixies, that only speak a Fae language. It is not unheard of to see a Pixie in more developed cultures, but they do not migrate outside of Maramor in large numbers. Pixies that do migrate report difficulty adapting to other cultures, primarily due to their inherent chaotic and mischievous nature. Nymphs Nymphs are quite similar to Fairies in physiology, with humanoid shapes and features. However, Nymphs have far less elongated and exaggerated features than Fairies, which, paired with their lack of wings, make them able to easily blend in with other species such as Humans or Elves. Nymphs are unique, however, for their extreme beauty, described by many as "enchantingly beautiful" regardless of one's physical preferences. This would imply that Nymphs can alter their glamour to appear slightly different to each being looking at them. Despite their ability to blend in with other species, Nymphs do not commonly migrate into more developed countries due to their magical connection to nature. Nymphs are described as spirits who animate or maintain nature, each one born into a different aspect of nature. While Nymphs are most commonly referred to only as Nymphs, regardless of their elemental aspect, there are many subgroups in the Fae languages, such as Aurai (winds), Hesperides (evening and sunsets), Nereides (seas), Naiades (rivers and streams), Oceanids (water), Dryads (trees and forests), or Alseids (groves and glens.) Spriggans Spriggans are a tree-like subset of Fae, described as the spirits of trees who were cut down or destroyed before their own natural death. They are mostly humanoid in shape, with two arms, two legs, one head, and two eyes. However, that is the only thing on a Spriggan that can be described as human - otherwise, they appear to be made entirely of tree branches, twigs, and leaves. Leaves are seen floating around them in an etheral aura, as well as a faint glow coming from their eyes and between the gaps in their branch-like flesh. Spriggans, while playable, are one of the least civilized of the Fae subgroups. They almost never speak Common - in fact, Spriggans rarely seem to speak at all. They lack a mouth, but have been known to communicate in an etheral, almost telepathic voice. However, generally speaking, Spriggans don't seem particularly capable of living in civilized society, and are frequently seen displaying unwarranted aggression. Unicorns While Unicorns most commonly take the form of a horse-like being, they can also take on a humanoid shape, able to glamour themselves rather effectively to be able to blend in with other groups and species. In their horse forms, Unicorns are described as enchantingly beautiful, with long, flowing manes and tails and a singular large horn protruding from their heads. Unlike mundane horses, Unicorns are seen to have cloven hooves, as well as a goat-like beard beneath their chins. They can be seen in a wide variety of colors, but white appears to be the most common. It is unknown how many unicorns live in civilized society. Due to their impeccable glamouring ability, they can blend in nearly anywhere. Unicorns are also very intelligent, and pick up other languages rather quickly, only furthering their ability to migrate outside of Maramor without issue. Kelpies Kelpies, similar to Unicorns, are most commonly seen in a horse-like form. However, they are quite different in that Kelpies are water spirits; that is, they are almost exclusively seen inhabiting bodies of water in their natural habitats. Also like Unicorns, they are able to shape-shift into a humanoid form. However, they are not quite as naturally skilled in glamour as other Fae subspecies, and often find difficulty in concealing their hooves. Because of this, they are less likely to migrate into other cultures. They do, however, often speak Common and are plenty intelligent enough to learn other languages and cultures. Despite their civilized demeanor, Kelpies are often reported to be mischievous and dangerous. They have been known to lure victims into their aquatic homes with glamour, charm, and enchantment, only to drown them. It is not known why Kelpies exhibit this behavior. In addition to Iron Anemia, Kelpies also take harm from weapons forged in Silver. Selkies Selkies are most commonly seen in a form closely resembling a seal. However, their form seems to move across a direct line between a seal and a humanoid creature, with Selkies exhibiting different combinations of seal-like and human-like features. Selkies, unlike other Fae subspecies, are typically reserved and keep to themselves. Whether or not this is related to a fear of losing their pelt is unclear, as this has been called a negative stereotype. It is true, however, that upon misplacing one's pelt, a Selkie is unable to change back to their seal-like form, and are stuck in a humanoid form, unable to return to the water. Mermaids Yokai Salamanders See page on Salamanders. Council The Fae species has no official council whatsoever. Because of their nature, they generally have no desire to participate in politics. Because of this, two of Maramor's three countries are technically lawless, as they are ruled by no council. However, no other councils have attempted to gain control of the territories, for fear of enraging either the Seelie or Unseelie courts.Category:Races